


Do we cuddle now?

by North



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, RPS
Genre: Actors, British, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North/pseuds/North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awkward first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do we cuddle now?

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'ed either, so any mistakes are found, let me know :)

I hear him sigh as I enter the bedroom, gazing into the darkness, pretending to see something. Sight is the least needed sense in this room. I drop my towel to the end of the bed, and I can smell his waiting, even he is trying to hide it under a mask of cool and neutral face. But in his voice I hear it. He can't keep his voice calm. And he is an actor for fucks' sake!  
Never have I done anything with a man, but curiosity has been present in my life. And that's how I believe it has been to him. He is the law.  
No, not kidding, that's his last name. It makes me smile outloud as I hear it, Jude Law. It sounds wonderful, but when you think that it's jewish law in slang-english.. Ugh.  
"I feel like doing something I have seen many times in movies." Something chinks as he reaches under the bed. Grin distorts my face as the clichéic scene draws in my head. Moonlight crosses the bed, revealing his piercing blue eyes shimmering in excitement. Two men, never been with a man before, and a pair of handcuffs.. yeah. Have you heard of something like that before?  
"Bloody hell Jude, how creative are you." I murmur and creep into bed next to him. He giggles and locks the cuffs to his wrists.  
To be honest, I am warming up for this, even tho I didn't think some object could turn me on..  
"Could you lend a hand?" he is having a struggle with the cuffs. "Of course I will."  
The handcuffs lock into places to the horizontal, metallic bars of the bed-end. My tongue can't keep on its place, it tickles and my whole body is burning in enthusiasm.  
"Okay.."  
"Are we really doing this?" he squeels  
"We.. we are"  
"Oh fuckity fuck."  
"Uh, how are we doing the uh"  
"I-I seriously don't know anything about this"  
"So there is two of us then, do we like choose the code word such as red o-"  
"I pity the woman who got to be in bed with you.."  
"Okay. I'll do this the least painfully I know."  
He breathes heavily and I can sense him smiling.  
Words are very heavy, I struggle to keep my poker face on. "I swallow, I'm willing to receive and.. hm, give. But I would ask to keep this pretty vanilla, okay?"  
"Sounds good to me. I'll add nothing to my list, but I would ask for .. ahem, us to stay as least verbal as possible, it feels just uncomfortable to me. Do you want to try these cuffs? They are pretty comfortable."  
I cough and blush like there is no tomorrow.  
"Maybe later." I make a wink-attempt at him, but then remember the darkness around us.

"Kiss me." he demands, I feel it's my duty to fill his needs. "Yes sir."  
I climb upon him on all four and drop down a bit to kiss him.  
Our lips dance together, my hands fumble around his bare body, and his breathing is speeding up. I pull my face away from his. "You are really good."  
"Thank ye." I nod.  
"I could have never, ever, in the whole wide world, been able to imagine that I'd be in bed with The Daniel Craig in some point - OH MY GOD." He gasps and starts humming. I let my fingers run along his skin, starting from his shoulders, ending to his femurs. My nails leave gentle trails over his tanlines. I feel his muscles tense under my fingers. I sense something else gettin' harder, too.  
I, myself, have been having a hard-on for the whole massage scene. Maybe a bit longer. Like, from the door..  
"You feel good." he purrs and I kiss his stomach.  
My hands continue their voyage, and they get lost to his, ahem, "Musculus gluteus maximus", to gently pinch them. I turn to lay on his left side. "This feels so bizarre." I smile, he makes a sound to let me know that he agrees. "But I am enjoying it. Believe or not." he gives a laugh.  
"If it's okay, I might want to slip into heavy petting.. you know." "mm-hmm.." he breathed.  
I have never touched mans body, of course other than mine. For a long time, I have wanted to, just try out how it feels. An other man.  
Jude hum quietly. Apparently I wasn't torturing him.  
"You know.. this is my first time. Being with a man." I tell him.  
He laughs a bit. "Well, technically mine too." I stop my hands motion. "There was .. couple pretty experimental things uh, we did with Rob, when we were shooting the first Sherlock."  
"Don't get mad at me, but I'm not that much surprised."  
"How's so?" He lifts his head from the bed-end. "I don't know, the sexual tension between you two is huge." I laugh carefully, and continue my right hands motion. Left hand slides to give some pleasure for myself too. We both sigh, and a picture of nude Robert Downey Junior floats in my head. He is pretty handsome also.  
"Stop!" Jude says and moves his body a bit. "Not so fast."

"Want to trade parts?" I ask, whispering. He thinks for a moment, "Yeah!"

 

-  
Jude told me he had a surprise for me. "Turn over." He enjoined as he gave me few seconds of freedom without the handcuffs. "Why not." I answered.  
-

 

Two clicks disturb the silence with their sexy sound. Never ever have I thought that something that non-creative and basic could be so refreshing and enjoyable, not sure, tho, if it's the scene itself. It feels refreshing to be on my stomach for once, I was getting a bit numb on my back.  
I am caught, and my hunter is ready to take what he wants.  
Outside the room, 80's glam-rock starts playing. "Def Leppard" he tells me.  
I hear ticking noises of his nails against glass.  
He leaves the bowl next to my head, and starts placing something on my back. Small objects, feeling like.. nothing. I can sense they are there, but I have no idea what I am being covered with.  
Trails of these air-like fluffs are in three lines on my back, starting from my neck and shoulders.  
"I have never done this." he giggles, doing something behind me. "Stay still."  
"..okay?"  
He leans over me and kisses me on my neck. I hear quiet munching.

"I must ask, what the fuck is going on?"  
"As the song says, 'Pour some sugar on me', I felt like trying this with marshmallows." Of fucking course.  
"Very well." I answer and rest my head on the pillow. I count the kisses on my back.  
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight and nine.  
His fingers slide towards my head, my whole back feels tingling and sparkling from his touch. "Open your mouth." he places couple sweets on my tongue and messes my hair. We both laugh and he unlocks me.  
Suddenly I find myself french kissing Jude Law. Wow.  
"I am just being curious.." oh shit no no no..  
he stumbles with his words.  
"Have you ever.. like.. tasted your own.. man oil?" Wow, nice euphemism for "semen".  
"Erm, yes. Yes I have. "  
"I am pretty interested if yours.. uh, taste anything like mine."  
I clear my throat and wipe my forehead. This is sort of awkward. Sort of. Fucking. Much. Awkward.  
Now, I guess, we will take a step further. His mixtape has changed to something instrumental I don't recognize. The mood is, to be honest, quite romantic, even erotic.  
Nervous, that's what I am. But also very excited. Here we go.  
"Will I be under, first?" my voice feels very thin. Augh. Bad.  
"Yeah. Why not. Let me just.. you know, protection.  
Here we go."  
He whispers and a rush of adrenaline and euphoria tumbles through me, leaving a warm and comforting feeling. I feel two strong hands on my hips. Every move is magic. There is nothing I need in this world, nothing I am missing. I've got a bunch of strawberry marshmallows too.  
His breathing gets deeper and faster. "Wait!" I hiss and move from the bed to get my 'protection on'.  
"My turn before you.. do the do." I guffaw and he agrees; "Yeah, let's try."

I have been having a very uncomfortable proudmary for a long while. Jude breathes deep and gets on all four, waiting for me.  
"You are really handsome, ye little fucker." I smack his arse with my right palm. He hums again and I get into my position.  
Every single movement releases a huge amount of Dopamine and we are getting closer to nirvana.  
The bed makes no sounds, thank God for his miracles.  
I moan, and hug him on my climax. "Finish me." He demands and turns on his back.  
"-No, try with your mouth.. please."  
I have never tasted another man, of course. Neither have I never been bendy enough to try it on myself. I read from his voice that I am doing something right - actually I'm just trying to copy the stuff I have seen in porn films.  
I finish him by hand, he stops breathing for couple seconds, then whistles a long note. "That was intense.. wow." he says, catching his breath.

"Do we cuddle now?" I ask, in huge need of comfort and closeness. "Of course." is the answer. "We should hit the showers-"  
I cut his words with a kiss, and we fall next to each other. "When spooning with women, the hair is a huge problem." I nibble his hair and pull him a bit closer to me. He agrees with another hum.  
He pinches my left buttock and whispers; "I am really into you," while running his fingers on my body. I get chills that shake my body roughly. He sees that and gentles his touch. Fucking teaser.  
The darkness hides the smirk on his face, but I feel it on my stomach where he lays his head. 

"Your heart is really racing." he kisses my chest and leads his hands under my lower back.  
I feel him staring, leaning his chin on me.  
"No bloody shit, Sherlock."  
"No, I was Watson."


End file.
